


You're too Tall

by onehaleofanadventure



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ever - Freeform, Jay cusses some, Jay is a good boyfriend, M/M, Tim is protective, mentioned blood, no ages are mentioned but i like to think everyone is of age, sort of, tim doesnt sleep, traveling for a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/pseuds/onehaleofanadventure
Summary: One day you’re stabbing a guy in the throat, and the next, your day is better when you wake up and his face is the first thing you see. Christ, I've become such a sap.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/gifts).



Jason wasn't sure exactly how they got here. He had tried to _kill_ him for Christ's sake! Many times. 

 

"One day you’re stabbing a guy in the throat, and the next, your day is better when you wake up and his face is the first thing you see. Christ, I've become such a sap." Jason huffed quietly. 

 

With the gloomy weather--well more so than usual, even for Gotham--and Tim having to stay at his own apartment, instead of the one they shared, the night before, it took a lot of effort to convince himself to get up before noon. 

 

Only after his bladder refused to be ignored any longer, did Jason roll himself out of bed. Narrowly avoiding the broken, jagged corner of the bathroom counter, he began his morning routine, willing himself not to crawl back into bed for a few more hours of shut eye--it had been a long and hard patrol the night before. 

 

Meandering towards the kitchen, Jason had to bite back the habitual urge to offer to make breakfast and force Tim to eat it, while teasing him about how small he is. Instead, he went about his breakfast, already dreading how his day would be and the next case he had to deal with. 

 

Halfway through eating his meal, Jason received a call from Roy. He sighed exasperatedly, not prepared to deal with his friend's special brand of " _Roy_ _-_ _ness_ ,"--patent-pending, apparently--so early this morning. 

 

Giving another sigh, Jason slide his finger across the screen and grunted some sort of greeting, which Roy completely ignored, and promptly spoke over. 

 

"Yo, Jaybird, are we still doing that case in Hong Kong tomorrow--today? The day after? Time zones, man--when are we leaving?" Roy rushed out. "'Cause I was hoping we could head out earlier, like today, and do that thing in Taipei, that lady keeps calling me and I don't know what she's saying, it's driving me crazy." 

 

Leaving tomorrow would give him some additional time with Tim, which is typically pretty difficult considering their schedules. However, he and Roy have a lot to do, and it would be nice to get what’s-her-face off their back. 

 

Huffing, Jason replied "Yeah. Leave in a couple hours. Meet you at the airport, I have to do some stuff real quick." 

 

With a quick affirmation and goodbye, Roy hung up, leaving Jason with half-eaten breakfast and some news to break to his boyfriend. 

 

 

 

_“_ _…_ _is_ _Tim, I can’t get to the phone right now. Leave a message, and I’ll_ _get back to you.”_  

 

“Shit.” Jason spat. “Hey babe, Roy and I are leaving early, heading out to Taipei in two hours. We’ll still be home the same day, I was just hoping to see you before I had to get to the airport. Anyway, call me when you can. See you in a week, babybird.” 

 

Jason silently hoped that with any luck, Tim wasn’t in a meeting or some shit and he’d call back before the flight.  

 

After quickly finishing his breakfast, Jason hopped off the kitchen stool and strode to his bedroom. Since all his weapons were meticulously and precisely packaged away, and Tim had his obsessive need to keep clothes off the floors, packing was easy and left him with an hour and a half to spare.  

 

Fifteen minutes later, with no word from Tim, Jason headed out to the airfield.  

 

 

“Hey, Jaybird. Figured Timmy’d be dragging you into cheesy airport kisses ‘cause we’re gonna be gone so long.” Roy drawled, grinning and not looking away from the dark haired woman attaching herself to his chest   

 

Grunting noncommittally, Jay rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Harper, _I’m_ not the cliché. Say your goodbyes to your _friend_ and get a move on.” 

 

As Jason sauntered off towards the gate, while Roy attempted to detach the woman from his person. Finally succeeding, Roy loped off after Jason. 

 

Sneaking weapons on a commercial flight wasn’t the easiest task—not that the needed much with Jason random weapons caches all over the world—but it’s not like they haven’t done it before. And there are certain things that go everywhere with him, like the knife.  

 

Security was… entertaining, as it always is when traveling with Roy. And twenty minutes later, Jason was on the plane waiting for Roy to pick a seat.  

 

Another fifteen minutes and the flight staff was bugging him about turning his phone off. With an exasperated sigh, Jay shut off his phone, certain Tim would call just in time to miss him.  

 

 

The flight wasn’t too bad, all things considered. Sixteen hours on a plane was never going to be fun. 

 

By the time they get off the plane its well into the afternoon of the following day and Jason has to drag a mostly asleep Roy out of the airport. 

 

After sneaking into a storage facility and grabbing weapons and any necessary gear, Red Hood and Arsenal crawl through the window of one of the shadier, empty apartment buildings. Roy promptly called it a night and passed out on the first semi-flat surface in sight, which happened to be a the table. Jason checked his messages, three texts and two missed calls all from Timbers, and set up what he could for tomorrow’s meeting before hauled himself to the bed and crashing.  

 

 

Considering how much what’s-her-face kept annoying them, it was not surprising that the meeting ended up being an ambush. They survived. They got paid. He is counting it as a win. 

 

“That could’ve gone better, huh, Jaybird?” Roy drawled, unconcerned with the blood currently seeping down his arm, dripping on the now-empty warehouse floor. 

 

“Really, Harper? Stop bleeding _everywhere_ so we can get to Hong Kong.” Jason huffed. “I really want to be done with this shit.” 

 

“Oh, come on, Jay, I’ll get you back to Tiny Tim soon enough.” 

 

Jason just wanted to punch the smug look off his face; he settled for marching silently out the door. 

 

Roy trailed behind, whistling some Top 40s pop song and wrapping his shoulder. 

 

 

Hong Kong. Well… Hong Kong was an entirely different story.  

 

He knew it’d be difficult, obviously. It was supposed to be a week, relatively hard, mostly prep work before the fun part—going in guns blazing.  

 

Somewhere along the way, they missed something big. Which brings them to their current situation.  

 

“Roy. Roy! Shit, wake up.” Jason whispered as fiercely as he could. “Roy! I really need you to wake up now.”  

 

Roy groaned, rolling to his side and clutching his head, where some goon got a lucky shot with a piece of pipe. “Wha-what happened?  Jay?” 

 

“That fucker set us up” Jason growled. Wrapping his wrist with the torn bits of his destroyed shirt, Jason turned to Roy: “let’s end this shit.” 

 

Roy chuckled, checking his wounds and ammo, “I promised Little Red I’d have you home on time for once. He is gonna be so pissed at me.” 

 

Jason smirked at Roy over his shoulder before turning back to peering around the crates that made up their temporary shelter. “He is going to kick your ass. But first, we need to finish this shit so I can go home.“ 

 

 

Tim was not happy. Jason was supposed to be home two days ago and no one had heard from _Team Red_ in over a week. It was unlike Jason to not call. Something had to be wrong. Somehow Dick had convinced him to hold off on going after him until he was done with his WE deal tomorrow afternoon. Sleeping tonight was not an option, no matter how pissed Dick would be. 

 

Honesty, he should have expected their oldest to drug his coffee. It certainly was not the first time a member of the Family had done so; recently they would just leave it up to Jason who would force him to eat his body weight in his delicious food and then cuddle him into submission—Jason would never admit it, but he loved to cuddle, even more than Dick did.  

 

It was somewhere around 3 am when Tim jolted awake on the couch. At first, he didn’t know why, but it became apparent when he heard a soft thump coming from the bedroom. Shedding the blanket, Tim stood and slunk into the shadows of the doorway. Creeping towards the closet, Tim listened to someone dig through his and Jason’s closet. Terror struck when he thought of all the gear and gadgets they collectively stored in the false wall at the back of the large closet.  

 

He peered through the door left ajar, to see a large shape pulling at the edges of the false wall. Slipping through the open space, he gained the attention of the intruder. With one good punch to the face—or what would have been the face of a normal sized human being—the intruder dropped, coughing, with one hand braced on the ground and the other clutching their soon-to-be bruised throat.  

 

“Jay! You’re back, you’re okay.” Tim squealed, throwing himself at his still coughing boyfriend. “When did you get back? Are you okay? What happened? I’m going to hurt Roy.” 

 

The last part, mumbled, caused Jason to chuckle. He collapsed farther into the floor, wrapping his arms around Tim and pulling him closer; “relax babe, I’m fine, things did _not_ go as planned.” 

 

“You punched me in the throat.” 

 

Tim blushed, “I punched you in the throat.” He swatted at Jason’s chest playfully, “well maybe if someone wasn’t so dang tall…” 

 

Jason laughed loudly, coughing slightly. Watching the slight blush of guilt return, he pulled Tim up and towards the bedroom. 

 

“Let’s go to bed, you look like you could use the sleep.” 

 

“I have a more fun idea for the bed,” Tim murmured in his ear, all faux innocence. The effect was ruined by the drooping eyelids, and the fact that Jason was mostly carrying him at this point, all adrenaline drained with no intruder to hold his focus. 

 

“Sweet dreams, Timber” Jason whispered, pulling the covers over the two of them. He curled around Tim, letting his soft breaths lull him to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> As always, no one belongs to me. i started this a long time ago, i just have a really bad habit of half finishing things....


End file.
